


Observations

by Aurora_Novarum



Series: Just a Scientist [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Community: sg1_five_things, Episode Related, Episode s07e11 Evolution (1), Episode: s07e12 Evolution (2), Gen, Humor, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Novarum/pseuds/Aurora_Novarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of Bill's observations about Daniel Jackson during their trip to Honduras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observations

**Author's Note:**

> This five things prompt inspired me to do a few "missing moments" from my "Just a Scientist" fic, but can be read independently of that story.

1\. Daniel loves the heat. Bill thought it was just the desert shtick, but apparently humid or dry, Daniel feels very comfortable in hot weather. He told Bill all about some undergraduate digs on the Yucatan peninsula that were some of the most liberating of his early career days. Bill was glad one of them was comfortable, because he was a big fan of the guy who invented air conditioning and actually missed being underground at Cheyenne Mountain.

2\. Three days without food or water makes you start dreaming of food. It was probably its own kind of torture, but Bill and Daniel decided to share favorite foods. Coffee was a given for them both--scientists working long hours. But Bill learned more about middle eastern cuisine and something called yafetta flour than he ever thought would sound interesting. He gave Daniel the secret to his award winning barbecue sauce–after swearing Dr. Jackson to secrecy, of course. That brought them to talking about steak, and then restaurants. They dreamed of the feast of takeouts they'd scrounge up as soon as they got home. Savorys and sweets. Favorite candy bar for Daniel was a Fifth Avenue. Bill always thought them too tough and preferred the Mr. Goodbar, himself...although poprocks were great for hard candy. After each of them came back from their "meetings" with Raphael, neither one mentioned fruits.

3\. Daniel is a soldier. If you said that to his face, he'd deny it and probably be insulted. He's the one that starts half the natural ribbing that goes in the friendly rivalry between civilians and military personnel on the base. Bill's worked Daniel off and on over the years on various projects where things coordinated, but it's usually been within the confines of the SGC. The few times he'd worked with the guy offworld, it had been with all of SG-1, and Daniel had just been one of the other scientists then too, like Carter. Of course, Bill didn't think of her as military much either, despite her rank.

Even on base, Sure Daniel wears the fatigues, but he wears them as more of a green lab coat than a uniform, and no one who sat through one of his lectures could mistake his genuine academic enthusiasm for military ennui.

But Daniel not only took command during their time in the camp, he kept coming up with strategies and acted more like protection detail for Bill. He knew how to lay a false trail. He knew the techniques their captors would use before they even tried it. He was quoting from the military manuals they all had to read in those orientation courses--but it wasn't by rote. He lived it. Bill wasn't sure Daniel even realized what seven years--or six if you didn't count the year he was a light--on a field team had done to his mindset.

4\. For as much as Daniel could focus on the most minute detail of ancient cultures, he really wasn't a detail oriented type of guy. Or at least, details when it involved military paperwork. Granted there was paperwork for paperwork and inefficiency abounded in military work, but Daniel seemed to have made an artform out of avoiding lots of the standard hoops they all had to deal with as part of the job.

Bill still swore Daniel brought up his grandfather to get out of handling all the requisitions before they left the base. Daniel was obviously more familiar with the local currency, but Bill had to handle the money. Of course, this may have been Bill projecting since he hated doing any of the paperwork too, and it felt like he was getting it with more than his share. After he recovered from his pneumonia from that stagnant trap water, he'd discovered while Daniel was laid up with his leg injury, he'd handled all the post-mission paperwork except for Bill's personal report. Bill vowed to buy him a case of those Fifth Avenue bars as a thank you.

 

5\. "Where'd you learn to swim?"

"What?"

They were sitting in the dark, having talked out and worried out everything that could or would happen while in that hut, and probably they should've both drifted to sleep by now, but this question had been bugging Bill. "Where'd you learn to swim? I can't believe how long you held your breath."

"Oh, uh...local Y. I mean, I learned when I was a kid. Made it all the way through lifeguard level on red cross lessons and worked a couple summers at the local pool."

"But...you held your breath for so long..."

"Well, people always say I'm full of hot air, I guess it helped me keep some oxygen in." Daniel nudged him. "It's amazing how often I need to use swimming on missions. What about you? That was a rough haul through that labryinth."

Bill coughed. "I guess desperation brings out all sorts of hidden talents."

Daniel chuckled. "Tell me about it."


End file.
